The purpose of this project is to develop a computer simulation of the kidney, which describes transport of electrolyte, nonelectrolyte and water in both steady state and transient behavior. Current work is directed toward the development and theoretical analysis of efficient numerical methods of solving the differential-integral equations describing the renal counterflow system and of estimating model parameters.